How We Really Met
by WindrunnerProductions
Summary: Goldshire. The last place Shaylith wants to be right now. Can you blame her? Horde. Duels... retards. She should just leave, but when a young Draenei girl shows up, she decides to stay and hear her out. Will it be worth it? Or will she just be like the rest of the idiots here?


Hey guyz! So my friend Kendra wanted me to write a story about our main characters… only thing I could think of was how we actually met on Warcraft o uo. It's an interesting story, and although she was a human at the time, she is now a Draenei so that is what she will be in the story. My other friend Stephen insisted he be in the story as well so I'll snag you in there Stephen! Enjoy.

Disclaimers: WoW is not and never will be owned by me, but the characters belong to myself and friends.

Rate: ? Well… I'll just use K or K+.

_These letters_ will be thoughts. Maybe.

* * *

Shaylith could not believe Yorkkillx dragged her all the way to Stormwind from Darnassus just to go to Goldshire. All it had to offer was nineties running around acting a fool demanding duels or else you were "A chicken shit". Shaylith herself had just got done defeating a little gnome mage, who claimed she cheated.

"These people are crazy, I could totally get use to this." Yorkk had stated, which made Shaylith scoff. She could not believe he would want to live _here_ with these inhumane people. Then again… it was Yorkkillx she was talking about.

"I want to go home, or at least leave and go anywhere but here. If one more person tries to fight with me I swear…" She sighed, calling Tora over who was trying to make a meal of the gnome hadn't he shut up. Her kitten hung her head disappointedly, she really wanted to taste the little guy.

"Aw come on Shay! It's not so bad. You know, besides the dead people and the strange naked guy dancing for gold…" He sat in front of her on the ground, sifting into cat form as he did so. They were standing right in the middle of the small town. Skeletons littered around them from the horde attack earlier.

Shaylith glanced down the path to Stormwind. She really,_ really_ wanted to leave. It had already been five minutes and some big bad warrior tried to smash her face in with his war hammers. She sent an arrow to the knee, and a Tora to his face. Battle won.

Yorkkillx chuckled. She acted like she hated this place, yet here she is owning these nubs who dare try to take her on. The sight was ironic. Speaking of which… he looked up from his sitting position , his golden cat eyes blinking slowly as he stared. Her bow was drawn back, she had one eye closed to enhance her shot, her hair in a tight snowy braid sitting across her dainty shoulder to keep it out of her sight. The arrow was dripping with an emerald green venom. _Serpent sting__._ Her fingers were just about to let go of the string when…

"Excuse me Mrs…"

Shaylith paused, glancing to her left to see a Draenei girl staring at her. She lowered her bow, taking the second to call off the duel. Tora grumbled, would she ever get to taste the red metallic sweetness?

"You talking to me?" She asked, turning to face the girl. Yorkk glanced back between the two, the young Draenei couldn't possibly want to duel her, could she? Surely Shay would kill her at that level!

Said girl nodded, a light tinted blush began to form. She was shy, how cute. She had her hair pulled into a tight pony tail, it was brown like the bark in Darnassus, if not darker. Her skin was a light blue, while her eyes faded in the same color. Judging by her gear and weapon, she was a trainee huntress. She was quite pretty, for a space goat that is. Shaylith looked around. Had she no pet?

"Well, what do you want?" She eyed her carefully, what was a Draenei at this level doing out in Goldshire? Was she passing through? To be honest, Shaylith could seriously care less.

"Well I uh… " She lowered her head, trying to hide her face from the Night Elf girl. She was so pretty, and from what she saw very strong, so why was she talking to the likes of a trainee?

"Well out with it girl! I won't bite your head off!"

"Your cat! I think she's really cute." She choked out, closing her eyes tightly and she flinched a little, expecting her to lash out on the poor Draenei. When nothing happened, she opened her eyes and looked at her in shock. She was… smiling at her? She wasn't upset that that was all she interrupted her duel for?

Shaylith expected no less. The people in Goldshire were not sane, so obviously the young girl was scared she might hit her, or worse. She simply patted her on the head, careful of her pulled back horns.

"Well, thanks. This girl is Tora." Said cat purrs at her mistress' call, rubbing her head against her leg.

The Draenei squealed, before she knew what even happened, she had basically tackled Yorkk. Shay blinked, obviously confused. Had she thought…?

"She's beautiful! I've never seen such an animal before. Do you think you could help me get one?" The girl's eyes brightened widely, she oh so badly wanted a kitten just like this! Which is why she was confused when the Night Elf was brought to tears with laughter.

"Wh-what's so funny? Can you not help me get one?" The girls eye's saddened when she only laughed more. She did not see what was so hilarious…

"That's not a cat. I mean… it is a cat, but it's a druid." She wiped a tear away from her eye. She had not had such a good laugh in awhile. She thought the girl knew…

"A… druid? No, no you are wrong. I can clearly see this a cat. She has ears, and a tail." The Draenei said matter-of-factly, pulling on said items.

Shaylith had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing. The look on Yorkk's face right now… priceless. If only she had an item to save this moment forever. Yorkkillx grumbled, he snared at the Draenei, showing his pointy teeth and she gasped, quickly letting go and standing up in front of Shaylith.

"First off, I'm a guy! Lady you can't tame me, I am no one's pet! I'm a druid, you know, shape shifters?" He said this right as he shifted back into humanoid form.

Her eyes widened. She had never seen a druid before, how was she to know?! No wonder the Night Elf girl had laughed at her… she probably thought she was a fool now…

"I'm so sorry, I had no idea! I just came to Eastern Kingdoms from Bloodmist Isle! I've never seen a shifter!" Shaylith chuckled as she kept saying her apologizes to the male.

"It's quite alright. He'll get over it." Shaylith stated, patting the female on the head again.

"O-okay… I didn't hurt his feelings did I?" She asked, watching the man walk away, his arms in the air, as he ranted to the world about his anger.

"Most likely not… eh, maybe a little. He's childish, so it's whatever." She shrugged. It was true.

"Your cat is cute though… the real Tora I mean." The girl blushed and pointed at said kitten who purred.

"Now that I can help you get… though I got her from the land of Pandaria. Poor thing… I found her in a cave, just a cub too. Her family was slaughtered. It was a bloody mess…" Shaylith frowned, looking down at Tora. She didn't seem to mind. She looked up to Shay now, she was her family.

The Draenei looked sad for a moment, but perked back up the instant she saw the girl smile at the cat. She could tell there was a bond between the two. One she hoped to share with an animal. She frowned slightly, she was hoping the girl could help her learn to tame something. Anything!

"Though you might can not get a tiger such as Tora, you _can_ tame something… I in fact happen to know of a cat that lurks in the shadows of Teldrassil. Duskstalker. She's quite the sight, for those who see her." Shaylith smiled as she watched the girl's frown turn into a brightened smile.

"Do you think you could take me there? Teach me how to tame them, and maybe… I will be able to find her!" She was literally jumping with excitement. She would finally have a pet! A cat no less!

"Aye, but with a cat like Dusk, you will have to earn her trust before she allows you to claim her. Many have tried. They've all failed." Shay sighed. What a tragic end to those young souls.

"Does she have… your trust Mrs.?" The curiosity in her eyes shown.

She laughed slightly, although the cat did have her trust, she would not tame her. She felt like what was wild, must stay exactly that. Wild. Maybe that's why the cat grew trust for her. A good friend taught her that lesson… of course Tora being an exception. She wouldn't leave the poor cub alone on her own with no family like that.

"That I do, so maybe I can help you." She wasn't all game for helping her tame such a rare creature to tell you the truth, but if Dusk were to create the special companionship bond… then it would not matter.

"Oh thank you so much! I'm so excited!" Shaylith smiled as the girl literally jumped into her arms, her face directly in her… uhm. Chest area. She looked towards the inn, only to find a very familiar golden and red geared paladin leaned against the walkway frame, staring at them, the smile on his face never faded.

_When the hell did he get here?_

She lightly pushed the girl away from her, as she let out a sharp whistle. The Draenei was confused at first, until she heard the rustle of wings in the distance. Her eyes grew wide as she saw the grey drake land in front of them. It had purple crystals sticking from it's body all over.

"What is that thing?" She said in pure shock and awe.

"That _thing _is Amethyst. In other words, our ticket to the docks of Stormwind and Teldrassil" .She stated calmly as she climbed atop said drake, her hand held out for the girl.

"Flying? On this thing? I can't even right now…" She sighed, honestly scared she might fall off.

"You'll be fine, just hold on tightly to me if you are that scared. It's not so bad, you will see in due time if you just GET ON." The Draenei girl quickly grabbed her hand and climbed on hugging her tightly, she did not like her tone of voice, and refused to protest anymore.

"Well what of Tora?" She blinked, looking down at the cat who only shook herself of any dirt that might have gathered on her orange striped fur.

"She will run behind us, like she always does. She's pretty fast ya' know." She smirked at the girls reply. A simple "Oh". She pushed Amethyst forward, who opened her wings widely and took off into the warm summer air.

The girl gasped, loosening her grip on the elf. She was right. It wasn't bad at all. The view was in fact amazing, everyone looked so tiny back in Goldshire. If she squinted, she could make out the bright orange of a mess below, who indeed kept her speed like the girl had said. The wind felt amazing as they flew, her brown pony tail blowing right along. She smiled as she noticed the Night Elf glancing back at her, most likely to make sure she was alright.

"Calista." The Draenei said, finally letting go of the elf, no longer scared of the height.

All she got from the elf was a "hmm?". Had she not heard her? Or did she just not understand?

"That's my name, Calista."

The Night Elf smiled. That was actually a really pretty name. Well she might as well tell this Calista girl her name too, right? It was only polite.

"Shaylith" Was the simple reply the girl had gotten. Her named seemed to fit her well.

And of course, the Draenei broke out into a giggle fit. Shaylith wasn't sure if she found it annoying or funny. Maybe both. She gasped and almost had to do a swift turn on the drake when the girl had pulled her back and hugged her tightly.

"We'll be the bestest of friends forever!" The girl continued to giggle. To be honest Shay wasn't sure how she felt about that either, but for now she'd play nice and let the girl have her fun. Even she couldn't help the smile on her face as they flew.

* * *

So there you have it guys! This was basically the legit story of how me and my best friend met. XD Though I added things in there, like the Stephen part. And of course I could not leave you out Thollo! Even if you just had that one single moment! :P


End file.
